La bassesse des inquisiteurs
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Le groupe d'aventuriers effectuaient une quête des plus banales, essuyant les jalousies et les rencontres indésirées. Cependant, il y a un temps où un inquisiteur se doit d'accomplir son travail. / Thelthazar /
Bien le bonjours à tous !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau one shot sur Aventures, axé sur le couple de Théo et Bob ! J'espère que cette courte histoire vous plaira !

* * *

Les quatre aventuriers étaient sur leurs destriers en direction d'une ville pour livrer un paquet. Ce n'était pas une quête des plus périlleuses encore moins des plus palpitantes, servir de pigeon voyageur avait bien fait râler Théo. Néanmoins, cela leur permettrons d'avoir un peu d'argent dans la bourse du groupe. La promesse d'une bonne bière raffinée plutôt qu'une pisse de chat de mauvaise taverne réussi à convaincre le paladin. Ce dernier restait tout de même à bouder à l'avant du groupe, disant que même s'il n'avait pas envie, il restait le chef de l'équipe. Les autres l'avaient laissé faire, au moins il ne retardait pas la mission et ils avançaient.

Une fois en ville, le ciel s'était peu à peu couvert, un grondement au loin ne présageant rien de bon. Ils se rendirent chez la teinturière pour lui donner le paquet que son frère lui envoyait, la femme étant au goût de Shin, il se permit de la complimenter. La rouquine ne fut pas insensible et sourit, sous le charme, le prévenant qu'elle serait à une taverne à l'Est de la ville au soir. L'invitation sous-entendue et donné, le demi-élémentaire fit la révérence en lui baisant très noblement la main. Ses amis levèrent les yeux au ciel, ce type était pire dragueur que Balthazar.

\- Aliana, nous avons des clients ? fit une voix féminine qui le rejoint, dévoilant une femme à peut près du même âge, brune et les yeux marrons.

\- Mais c'est que cette boutique recueille toutes sortes de merveilles ! s'exclama le mage, faisant rougir la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Messires, je vous présente ma soeur cadette, Sinna.

\- Enchanté, dirent-ils chacun leur tour.

\- Ils nous ont apporté le colis de Joff, nous allons pouvoir faire les réparations du toit !

\- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma la brune qui était encore perdue dans les yeux de l'érudit. Nous avions vraiment besoin d'un brin d'espoir après la mort de notre sœur, merci beaucoup...

La discussion continua, Sinna sentant alors quelque chose peser sur elle. Ses yeux dérivèrent et elle sursauta en voyant Théo derrière Balthazar, la dévisager froidement avec un regard assassin. Elle se rapprocha de sa sœur, peu rassurée, fixant le sol. Grunlek soupira désespérément en comprenant vite ce qui s'était passé, assurément ça allait barder en sortant de la boutique.

Un bébé pleurant à l'étage, ils finirent par se saluer et la bande quitta les femmes pour marcher dans les rues en quête de l'auberge énoncée dans la précédente conversation. Ils furent à peine sur le chemin que le paladin attrapa la manche du mage pour l'emporter dans une ruelle, leurs amis faisant le guet pour éviter tout problème.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu essayais de faire ? siffla l'envoyé de la lumière, ne le lâchant pas et avançant sa tête dans une posture agressive.

\- Bon sang Théo, tu sais que je m'en amuse mais que ça ne va jamais plus loin ! s'agaça l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel. Eh puis ce serait bien qu'on soit bien vu quelque part pour une fois ! Je te signal que chaque endroit qu'on croise est soit détruit, soit emplit de primes sur notre cul !

\- Donc tu préfères autant te taper une putain de gonzesse ?!

\- Bordel de... T'as fini ? C'est bon ?

\- Non !

\- Quoi encore ? soupira désespérément le pyromage.

Le berserker l'agrippa par la taille et le col pour le tirer à lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Se sachant hors de vu des passants, Blathazar accepta le baiser et y répondit, apaisant peu à peu son homme. Il n'y pouvait rien, ce type était d'une jalousie maladive, il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un capable d'égaler la possessivité de Théo. Il savait qu'un simple baiser ne le calmerait pas complètement mais au moins il saura se retenir en publique.

\- Tu es à moi..., gronda sourdement le paladin, ses prunelles électriques profondément ancrées dans les siennes.

\- Ouai, je sais, sourit le brun en prenant son visage en main et l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ils savourèrent le baiser encore un instant avant de se séparer pour quitter la ruelle. Shin et Grunlek leur jetèrent un regard un peu désespéré, habitués aux crises de l'un envers l'autre. Ils allèrent reprendre leur chemin lorsqu'un homme s'arrêta en les croisant, souriant en les reconnaissant. Bien moins ravis, Balthazar le dévisagea, prenant les devants pour lui faire face et le défendre de s'en prendre à son groupe.

\- Fiston, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois dans cette ville !

\- Papa, le salua formellement ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Voir ce que j'ai entrepris, tout simplement. Et vous donc ?... Hum, sourit Enoch en voyant Théo le fusiller du regard. Je vois que des choses ne change pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? s'inquiéta son fils.

\- Ma vie, tout simplement. Je dois vous quittez, par ailleurs, je suis attendu. J'espère te revoir, fiston !

Le mage ne répondit pas, soucieux et pensif, ses amis terriblement méfiant derrière lui, la pluie commençant à s'abattre sur eux. Ils passèrent leur chemin et allèrent à la taverne, ainsi ils purent poser leur affaire et s'attabler. La bière était bonne et les repas chauds les réconfortèrent. Les femmes de la teinturerie arrivèrent plus tard, la plus âgée des sœurs portaient un bébé dans les bras et beaucoup la regardèrent et prirent des nouvelles.

L'apparition de l'enfant égaya Balthazar lorsqu'elles s'assirent avec eux, Sinna se mettant plutôt avec Grunlek à l'opposé du mage soigneusement gardé par Théo à ses côtés. Shin continua de faire du charme à la jeune mère, s'amusant avec le bambin de huit mois sur les genoux de Aliana. Enthousiaste, l'érudit lui demanda s'il pouvait avoir le dénommé Aki qui l'appréciait visiblement, cherchant à aller vers lui. Le paladin se détourna alors que son amant asseyait le bébé sur la table, les gamins c'étaient pas son truc.

Le mage devint gaga, pire qu'avec son chat fidèlement sur ses genoux. Il enchaîna grimaces et bruits bizarres qui fit rire Aki, ses pouces prisonniers dans les petites mains. Soudain en plein milieux de l'effervescence, Théo sentit son compagnon se figer et devenir blême. Inquiet et intrigué, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une quelconque menace mais ne vit rien. Il ressentait cette vibration provenant de son armure, aussi il se dit que Enoch devait surveiller son fils dans un coin, dans un angle mort à leurs yeux.

Balthazar rendit son fils à Aliana, celle ci lui donnant un morceau de mie de pain pour qu'il s'occupe. Le brun n'était plus très à l'aise et peina à se reprendre tout au long de la soirée. Les femmes partirent, les laissant s'abreuver et écouter les festivités avoisinantes pendant encore quelques heures. Le groupe monta ensuite se coucher, le couple faisait chambre séparé officiellement mais ils rentrèrent dans la même pièce pour la nuit. L'ordre de la lumière était assez suspicieux à leur sujet comme ça, ils savaient que des enquêtes étaient déjà mené.

Théo commença à dé-sanglé son gantelet lorsque son amant le stoppa, redevenant aussi étrange que pendant le repas. Il se tourna vers lui et le questionna du regard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait. Le mage chercha ses mots, plongeant un regard alarmé dans le sien, faisant comprendre que la situation était grave.

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta le paladin, écartant les mains pour ponctuer autant son agacement que son questionnement.

\- C'est... Tu sais ce bébé...

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas humain...

Théo leva un sourcil, perplexe. Pour lui tout les mômes étaient inhumains.

\- Ce sont ses yeux... Ils étaient comme les miens quand je commence à perdre le contrôle...

Se rendant subitement compte, l'envoyer divin écarquilla les yeux, repensant alors à Enoch et sa mystérieuse affaire. Comprenant tout, le sang lui monta au nez et jura contre le démon fornicateur. Son compagnon glissa ses doigts dans le col de son armure, les yeux rivés sur le symbole de son plastron, visiblement détruit.

\- Je pourrais pas... Mais toi... C'est ta mission...

Balthazar déglutit amèrement, n'appréciant pas ce qu'il demandait à son amant. C'était contre ses mœurs mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans rien faire. Ne disant pas un mot de plus, Théo prit lentement son poignet pour qu'il le lâche et tourna les talons, sortant de la pièce d'un pas lourd, il aurait presque vu une brume noire autour de lui. Patiemment, il attendit sur le lit, accoudé à ses genoux en liant ses poings contre sa bouche, ses pieds tressautant nerveusement. Il n'aurait pas pu accompagner le paladin, son père l'aurait de suite ressentit, Shin aurait pu se laisser distraire d'un rien et Grunlek n'était pas discret avec son bras. Surtout, il avait vu que le Nain gardait les gemmes de pouvoir, prisonnières du mécanisme, loin du bambin trop intéressé.

Wilfried sauta sur le lit, touchant ses hanches délicatement avec sa patte, poussant un miaulement frêle. Retrouvant le sourire, l'adulte caressa l'animal se mettant en boule sur ses cuisses, la fourrure douce le détendit un peu. Après ces longues minutes d'attente, la poignet de la porte s'enclencha, l'érudit se relevant d'un bond en posant le chat à terre. Théo entra lentement dans la pièce, tête basse, trempé et une expression sombre sur le visage. Il avait accomplit son devoir, et en était visiblement secoué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à tuer un enfant dans son berceau.

Touché par sa peine faisant écho à la sienne et à ce sentiment sale de culpabilité et de dégoût d'eux même, Balthazar vint l'enlacer. L'autre ne réagit pas, restant comme il était entré, tirant juste la dague encore pleine de sang pour la lancer sur la table à côté de la porte. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas fière mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix.

\- On ne pouvait pas le laisser vivre..., souffla le pyromage, cherchant à le réconforter.

\- Je sais, et c'est avec plaisir que je sers mon dieu.

Il n'aimait pas l'entendre réciter ces phrases toutes faites pour l'ordre de la lumière, ce n'était pas Théo qui parlait, c'était un paladin froid et distant. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

\- Je l'ai vu quand je me suis penché sur lui. Il avait déjà les yeux et en une seconde il a commencé à se transformer... Comme ça, librement, à sa guise...

\- ... Quand j'étudiais ce cas à l'académie des mages, j'ai appris que le pourcentage démoniaque d'un bébé provenant d'une union avec une humaine était très varier. Pour ma part je pense être à soixante, pour quarante de part humaine, ce qui me donne des difficultés à repousser mon côté démon. Mais cet enfant... Quand il m'a sourit et transformé ses yeux, j'ai su qu'il n'était que vingt pour cent, voir moins, d'humain... Il était bien trop démon et je crois que c'est ça qui a tant intéressé mon père...

\- Il ne va pas être content..., répondit Théo en refermant enfin ses bras autour de lui, pensant à de lourdes représailles.

\- Qu'il ose, siffla le demi-diable en se resserrant contre son lui. Et je me fais sauter.

Enoch tenait trop à ce qu'il devienne démon pour qu'il prenne le risque que son fils se tue. Un démon supérieur était trop puissant pour que toute ses progénitures survives au cours de la grossesse. Certaine se résultaient d'une fausse-couche les premiers mois et celles se faisant vers la fin créaient des monstres informes que les femmes préféraient brûler et oublier. Également, une humaine ayant perdu un enfant démoniaque ou ayant donné naissance de ce dernier était à jamais stérile. La mère de Balthazar, rescapée d'un accouchement magique et difficile, remercia ses années de sorcellerie pour donner vie à son fils et garder la sienne. Elle était cependant très faible par la suite et sa sœur avait élevé avec elle son garçon. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne mage, de peur que le père revienne pour réclamer son dû promis lors d'un sabbat.

Cependant, toute les femmes n'étaient pas comme elle, et mourraient pendant ou peu après la naissance. Ce bébé était peut-être le seul depuis longtemps, Enoch semblait très occupé avec lui. Il voulait sûrement s'investir plus cette fois ci afin que l'enfant ne se détourne pas de lui comme l'avait fait le premier. Le couple espéra sincèrement qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre, n'ayant aucune envie de commettre à nouveau un acte aussi ignoble. Démon ou pas, cela restait un bébé de moins d'un an.

Théo retira son armure avec son aide et ils se couchèrent, le paladin serrant le dos du mage contre sa poitrine. Wilfried ressentant la détresse de son maître se coucha sous son menton, ronronnant sous la paume fourrageant dans sa fourrure. Caché par la couverture, les amants se tinrent la mains, les doigts entre-lacés fermement.


End file.
